Ancient Saiyan History
The Ancient Saiyans were the original saiyans. They were created when time began, which is 7,000 BC, and died off around 1,050 AD. Their Saiyan descendants, are the Bone Saiyans (the more ruthless, and primitive version of the Ancients, and also became the saiyan stereotype), and the Reformed Saiyans (the kinder, more intelligent saiyans, whom are said to be direct incarnations of past Ancients). The Ancients are the oldest kind of Saiyan, and lasted the longest. Over the course of Ancient Saiyan History, multiple government changes occured. Ancient Saiyans, and their Descendants Ancient Saiyans, as I said, are the original saiyans. They are a human-like species, with balanced emotions, and intellects. They are able to only depend among themselves, and advance in civilization. Examples of Ancient Saiyans are, Hikaru, Yumiro, and Yomoko. Characteristics Ancient Saiyans are the old form of today's saiyans. Ancient Saiyans don the look of Super Saiyan 4's, but do not have the strength of a Super Saiyan 4. All Ancient Saiyans carry this look, even the women. An Ancient Saiyan's strength is also similar to a Modern Saiyan's, except they are able to achieve more strength in normal form. The same strength, as Goku's Kaio-Ken. Their personality is varied. Some are like modern Saiyans; ignorant, constapated, and have anger management issues. Some are kinder; moral, cool-headed, and helpful to those around them. So, basically, they are similar to their cousins, the humans. Alpha Saiyans, and Omega Saiyans Alpha Saiyans, and Omega Saiyans, are the Ancient Saiyan's form of a Super Saiyan, but there is no similarity in looks between the Ancient Alpha/Omega, and the Modern Super. The difference between Alpha Saiyans, and Omega Saiyans, is their look, and how they acheived it. Alpha (meaning "beginning" in Greek) has a lighter tone to it, so an Alpha Saiyan has a lighter spirit. Alpha Saiyans look like regular Ancients, but their fur turns pure white. So does their tail, hair, and ki-aura. Their eyeballs turn black, with white irises, and black pupils. They have the power of a mid-level Super Saiyan, and scrape the power of a Super Saiyan 2. Omega (meaning "end" in Greek) has a darker, more sureal tone to it, so an Omega Saiyan has a darker, heavier spirit. Omega Saiyans also look like regular Ancients, but their fur turns thick black. So does their tail, and ki-aura. Their eyeballs turn white, their irises black, and their pupils white. If their hair turns white, it means they still have a sense of morality, and goodness, but if their hair turns black, they are complete malace. They have the power of a mid-level Super Saiyan, and scrape the power of a Super Saiyan 2. Examples of Bone Saiyans are the ones depicted in the one episode of Dragon Ball Z, where King Kai explains modern saiyan history. They are very primitive, and rely on other, more advanced civilizations for their technology, and are very hostile. They believe that their race is meant to rule the universe. This Ancient descendant began in 1,050 AD, and ended in 2,990 AD. Examples of Reformed Saiyans, is the Bardock Family (exclude Raditz), and The (King) Vegeta Family (believe it, or not). They are the modern saiyan, and do not rely on other civilizations for technological help, and have the ability to show compassion, and affections. This more Ancient-like descendant, began in 2,990 AD, and exists to this day. The Ancient Saiyan Home Planet The Ancient Saiyans lived on Planet Pasuta. This planet is similar to Earth, because it can support large amounts of life, similar terrain, and is slightly colder. The Ancient Saiyans' growth in population was comparable to that of the human race. Their growth in technology was slightly faster, and culture was also slightly better. The point in time when their civilization was most peaceful, and prosperous, was Pax Saiyana. ''Pax Saiyana'' lasted from 570 AD, until 720 AD, when the''' Turlesian Family Empire came to power. Pax Saiyana ''can be compared to the human race's, ''Pax Romana. Famous Geographical Landmarks Northeastern Hemisphere Valley of Morons- ''a 4 kilometer long, 1 kilometer deep valley reserved for those within the Saiyan Government whom became far too corrupt, or disliked, or both. Resources found: None. Nothing to live off of. Acts as a death sentence. Discovered in 6,999 BC. ''Great Pasutian Desert- ''a 6,000 by 5,000 kilometer large desert where the Ancients began their civilization. Many oases reside in this desert. Resources found: Water, oases, wood, clay. Discovered in 7,000 BC. ''Eastern Pasutian Mountain Range-'' a 4,000 kilometer long, 5 kilometer wide mountain range along the eastern edge of the ''Great Pasutian Desert. Acts as the border between the desert, and the plains. Resources found: Iron, Tin, Silver, Gold, and Copper. Discovered in 6,790 BC. Eastern Pasutian Grand Forest-'' a 4,000 kilometer long, 10 kilometer wide forest, along the ''Eastern Pasutian Mountain Range, and on the edge of the desert. Resources found: Wood, and game. Discovered in 6,790 BC. Western Pasutian Plains- ''a 500 kilometer long, 100 kilometer wide patch of plains, along the Reghurshin Sea, and on the edge of the desert. Acts as fertile farmland. Resources found: Wheat, Vegetables, game. Discovered in 6,400 BC. ''Rheghurshin Sea- ''a 100 kilometer by 50 kilometer water mass, that serves as a great fishing area, and trade area. Resources found: Fish, abundant water. Discovered in 6,399 BC. The Ancient Saiyan Civilization 7,000 BC to 6,000 BC When the Ancient Saiyans first adapted civilized society, their government was a despotism, with Disidian as despot. Disidian later became to be known as ''"Disidian the Despised Despot". Disidian made a lot of poor choices within his supremecy. He was cruel to the people, and became corrupted on power, and wealth. While he was living the good life, many saiyans died of hunger, murder, or suicide, due to the lack of food, law, punishment, and high taxes. Where they started was also a mistake, they were in the middle of a freakin' desert. After a whole line idiotic decisions, the Ancients had enough. A revolt against Disidian "the Despised Despot" occured, and he was beaten to half-death, and thrown into the Valley of Morons. The Ancient Saiyans realized it was time for a change. The Saiyan Despot Government lasted from their 6,900 BC, until 6,800 BC. Immediately after the decision to eliminate despotism, the Ancients decided it was time for a republic. There was enough of a population by that time to have at least one Capital, and one city-state. The Republican Saiyan Empire was established, and adopted similar policies to that of the Roman Empire's Republican Government, in 6,799 BC. The Saiyan population was pleased with the Republican Government, and with their current emperor, Paraginos, whom is the ancestor of Paragus, whom is the father of Broly. Paraginos made plenty of decent decisions, which included moving to a different part of the world, and changing of the currency. Although, some did not want to leave the desert. Roughly 30% of the population stayed back, and created their own territory, and government. This happened within the time period, of 6,798 BC, through 6,790 BC. The empire that moved was known as the Paraginosian Empire, and the empire that stayed back was known as the Slatonian Empire. ''Paraginosian Empire'' ''(6,790 BC through 6,500 BC)'' The Paraginosian Empire settled in a place similar to that of Eastern Europe. With mountains, forests, and a small sea. This area seemed like paradise compared to the desert. Due to the mountains, they discovered the art of mining. They also discovered the copper, iron, gold, silver, and tin. The Saiyans utilized all five resources. They molded the silver into small coins, to be used for currency. They molded the gold into accessories, and other luxurious items. They mixed copper, and tin to make bronze. Bronze was used as weapons to hunt game, although some Saiyans weren't afraid to kill with their bare hands. Tin was also used by itself as tableware, pots, pans, ect. Copper was also used by itself as cheaper luxurious decorations. Iron was molded into armored crates for protection of goods. Aside from the mountains, the forests provided great building material for buildings, and game was also abundant in the area. After about 50 years (6,790 BC through 6,740 BC), of building their capital city again, they finally achieved the size of their past one. With the population growing, the city expanding, technologies being discovered, and resources being used to their best abilities. The Paraginosian Empire was a locomotive of a civilization. Emperor Paragino died in 6,764 BC, and his son, Juro, took reign in 6,763 BC. Juro let the empire's name be the same, in honor of his father. Emperor Juro was similar to his father as Emperor. He was generous, friendly, and believed in equal rights. Emperor Juro basically continued what his father started. Juro reigned all the way to his death, in 6,725 BC. There were seven more emperors after Juro... *Juro II (6,724 BC to 6,680 BC) *Etono (6,679 BC to 6,643 BC) *Pholono (6,642 BC to 6,623 BC) *Etono II (6,622 BC to 6,577 BC) *Phurinio (6,576 BC to 6,546 BC) *Palagio (6,545 BC to 6,525 BC) *Paragino II (6524 BC to 6,500 BC) This period of prosper lasted for 240 years, from 6,740 BC, to 6,500 BC. ''Slatonian Empire (6,790 BC through 6,500 BC)' The Slatonian Empire was created out of the division with the Paraginosian Empire. The division occured in 6,798 BC, and the empire was established in 6,790 BC. The first emperor was Emperor Slato, and that's where the empire got it's name. Category:Work in progress Category:Dragon Ball Category:Historical Fan Fiction